How Clark Kent Gets the Girl
by marubang043
Summary: Lois and Clark go to New York to thank Gwen and Peter for saving their relationship. Pure friendiliness. Peter/Gwen, Lois/Clark
1. Chapter 1

**How Clark Kent Gets the Girl**

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long. I kept getting de motivated. On to the story:

* * *

_At the same time while Peter and Gwen are researching, at the Daily Planet_

After seeing Clark speed away, Lois Lane's investigative nature got the better of her as she decided to do some more research on Clark. She then started walking to the Daily Planet _Exactly how long has this been going on? And who else knew? Definitely his parents and Ollie. Possibly Pete, Lana and Chloe. Guess we'll find out. _She walked through the doors and down to her desk, where she commenced her research. She decided to start with _the_ _Torch_, where her cousin Chloe had been writing about mysterious saves. _Who knew all this time that it was the blundering farm-boy?_ Lois thought to herself. The first article she pulled up was called _Mysterious Shooter Saves Smallville High Student_. It had a picture of Lana on it. "Lana…" Lois said. _So she did know. Let's see who else knew. _ The next article she pulled up was called Pete Ross Saved in Kidnapping Ordeal. "Pete…" Lois said. _Clark's best male friend knew too? If Chloe knows...I'm gonna lose it! _Afterwards, she pulled up a third article called: _High School Saved_. It had a picture of Chloe Sullivan. _No, no, no! _Lois thought _This can't be right! _Her fears were only confirmed when she pulled up another article involving Chloe. "Chloe…." Lois said, finally accepting this fact. "Mr and Mrs. K were always so overprotective. I'm the last one to know. She scrolled back to the article called _High School Saved._Just then, she heard a whoosh sound. "_Clark's here! _Lois thought to herself. _Time to have a little fun with him._ She shut the computer and turned around while standing up.

"Lois", Clark said, very surprised to see her. _What is she doing here? _I thought you'd be in Africa by now", he observed.

"I postponed my trip…", Lois replied, walking up to him. "Maybe indefinitely", she remarked as she proceeded to hug Clark.

_Hmmm,_ Clark thought. _Why the sudden change? _"This wouldn't have anything to do with the Blur, would it"? He asked her.

_Let's get this party started, _Lois thought to herself. "Well, kind of…." she replied. "Turns out he needs me after all". At this line, Clark started walking toward the cabinets. He really needed to find out what Lex was up to.

"Really"? Clark replied. "What makes you say that"? _She may have figured out I'm the Blur!_

"Well, I'll tell you Clark", Lois responded with a mischievous smile on her face. "He just wrapped me up in his strong muscular arms, pulled me close and land the most passionate kiss on my lips. I can't lie to you. It was great".

At this, Clark smiled. _Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it,_ he thought to himself. _She never figured it out._ He let a small smile come on his lips. He then composed himself, turned around and replied, "That was bold". As he turned around, Lois wiped the smile off her face and replied, "Grabbing women from the shadows, lipsmacking them and running off into the night. It kind of makes you wonder what other twisted fetishes he has in his toolbox". Realizing he came here for something Blur-related, Lois continued, "So, Clark? You came here for a reason? Recent story maybe"? As she said this she looked at the Daily Planet archives behind her. _He might need something from there,_ she thought.

"Yeah, actually", Clark replied "Um, I'm on a really tight deadline". After he said this, he looked at the archives.

_Bingo,_ Lois thought. _Now to have some fun. _She then "accidently" dropped her pen. "Whoops", she said casually. "Would you look at that, I dropped my pen. I'm going to go look for it". After she said this, she went under the table to look for her pen. As she picked up her pen, she said, "Normally, I wouldn't deal with all these dust bunnies, but it's kind of my favourite pen".

As she said this, Clark thought, _Can't look now. She'll notice the super speed. _

Then Lois continued "her search". She said, "Not seeing it. Where are you pen"?

_Perfect, just the distraction I need, _Clark thought. He began to look for the cabinet the file was in and supersped to that cabinet and back without Lois noticing.

Meanwhile, once Lois heard the superspeed, she said ,"Found it". Then she was helped to her feet by Clark.

"Luckily for me it was right here on top of these files", Clark said. Lois bit her lip to keep from laughing at his excuse. "I gotta go", he said. He then started walking out of the room.

"Wait, Clark", Lois said.

"Yeah Lois? What is it'? Clark asked.

"We need to talk", she replied. At this, Clark's face showed that he was too busy to talk at the moment. As soon as Lois saw his face, she said "I get that now is not the right time. Barn later"?

"I'll be there", Clark said eagerly. He then left the room.

_With Gwen and Peter after Lois finished researching_

Gwen and Peter ultimately decided to email Lois while trying not to reveal Clark's secret. They reasoned that it couldn't hurt. After they did this, Gwen turned to Peter and asked, "So, what so you have planned for the rest of the day"?

"Hanging with you", Peter replied.

"That's it"? Gwen asked. "You really don't have many friends, do you"?

"The only friend I had was Harry", Peter replied.

"Wow, you really were an outcast", Gwen responded. "Make more friends"!

"No", Peter flatly replied.

"Why not"? Gwen asked.

"It means spending less time with you", Peter replied.

"Good answer", Gwen replied. Then she placed her lips on his and they kissed each other fiercely.

_Meanwhile with Lois at the loft during the afternoon_

After eating lunch and finishing up an article, Lois decided to go to the loft to wait for Clark. As she looked around, she noticed a picture of her and Clark, picking it up. _Glad to see that he still cares. For all I know, he may have brooded over me like Lana. _She chuckled at the thought. She then put it back. Afterwards, she noticed a box with a ribbon on it. _I wonder what that is, _she thought to herself. _I shouldn't go anywhere near that. That's Clark's property. _However, as she continued to look at the box, her curiosity got the best of her. She then proceeded to open the box. She saw a card and then Clark's uniform. She was in awe. "So much better in technicolor", Lois observed. Then she heard a sound behind her. _Clark! _ She thought. _Finally! _"I was beginning to think you were never going to show"! She exclaimed. However, as she said this, the person hit her, rendering her unconscious.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world", Lex replied.

When Lois woke up, she found she was tied up to a cross with a red S painted on her chest, unable to move. "What"? She said while breathing hard. She then tried to wiggle herself free to no avail. Then she heard a voice speak, "And the world that he might endure his agony as well as mine. Scarlet Banner. Course, the letter is a mock of shame. At least, it was when I found Clark tied to that post 10 years ago".

"You know Clark"? Lois asked him. _Who are you?_

"I saved him that day", Lex replied. "Right here in this very spot. And all he did was _betray me"! _

At this, realization dawned on Lois. "Lex", she said. "What happened to you"?

"I've evolved", he responded curtly. "Out of age comes wisdom, hm"? As he said this, he turned on a lighter. He continued, "See Lois, you are his greatest weakness, or should I say the Blurs' greatest weakness. Your death will break him". After he finished speaking, he walked away and dropped the lighter. Lois tried wiggling again to no avail. The flames slowly got bigger and bigger. As a result, Lois started coughing. She tried wiggling again to no avail. By this point, the flames surrounded her. All of a sudden, the flames were gone and she was lying on the ground. She coughed and stood."_Clark"! _ Lois thought. "Go get 'em", she whispered.

After this, Lois began walking to the Kent farm with a lot of things to ponder. _I can't believe that Lex figured out his secret! _Lois thought_ Clark is more careful than that! Even more so, I can't let him be distracted by me. The world needs him at his best. I'm only going to hinder his destiny. Looks like I'm taking that job in Africa after all. _Once Lois got to her car, she left for her apartment at the Talon. _Goodbye Clark, _she thought to herself.

When she got to her apartment, she started packing for a flight tomorrow morning. After she finished, she decided to email Perry to inform him that she was taking the job. However, before she started to compose the email, she noticed an email from a Gwen Stacy. _Hmmm weird. Must be spam, _Lois thought to herself. However, her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to read it anyway. She then opened it.

_Dear Ms. Lane,_

_My name is Gwen Stacy. I bumped into your boyfriend Clark who is seriously broody. I know you don't know me but I feel like I need to give you advice: Fight for your man. He needs you and you need him. Trust me, I have enough experience to know that this is absolutely true. That's because I'm in a relationship with a guy that's similar to Clark in so many ways. I help him because without it, he'd be lost. You can do the same for Clark. Keep him grounded. You're not holding him back. If you want to chat some more, my cell number is 234 778 5466. I feel like I haven't explained myself properly._

_Take care,_

_Gwen Stacy_

As Lois read this, she became suspicious. _How much does this person know about Clark? Does she know everything? Although, she's right. Clark is seriously broody half the time. I'm going to call her to throw her off the scent! Wait….It's ten at night! _Lois exclaimed. _You're Lois Lane, intrepid reporter. When has that ever stopped you? I'm going to do it! _Then she proceeded to dial the number.

_Meanwhile with Gwen and Peter at 9:30 pm_

"It's getting late", Gwen said to Peter. "You should go. Your aunt might be worried about you".

"Or I could call her, tell her I'm here and spend the night with you", Peter coyly suggested.

At this comment, Gwen blushed to the roots of her hair. "Peter"! She exclaimed. "We're not ready for that step"!

"What"? Peter asked. "You can't handle sleeping beside your boyfriend"?

"No, well yes uuuuggh", Gwen replied flustered. "It's just what usually comes before that".

"Oh, making out and cuddling"? Peter asked. "I didn't know that was such a big problem for you".

"Oh...", Gwen replied. "That's what you meant. That sounds good".

Peter couldn't help asking, "Yeah, what did you think I meant"?

"Never mind. You don't need to know", Gwen replied.

"I do need to know because you're my girlfriend", Peter curtly replied.

"You don't wanna know", Gwen replied. "It's embarrassing. Promise me you won't laugh or avoid the topic".

"Tell me", Peter said. "I promise I won't laugh".

"Ok", Gwen replied nervously. "I thought we were going to 'sleep together' as in have sex.

"Whoa"! Peter replied blushing madly. "That's not what I meant, Gwen. I meant just sleep together physically...With clothes on!

"Okay, Bugboy", Gwen chuckled. "Seriously, go home to your aunt. Good night".

"Are you kicking me out"? Peter pouted. "Ok. I guess I'll go. See you tomorrow". Then he gave Gwen a chaste kiss on the lips before putting on his spiderman suit and leaving.

Gwen smiled as she watched her boyfriend leap through her window and begin swinging throughout the city. _He definitely has come a long way, _ she thought to herself. Just then, her cell phone began to ring. "Hello"? She asked

"Hi Ms. Stacy. Lois Lane, Daily Planet", Lois replied. "I'm calling because I'd like to talk about your email".

"Oh ok", Gwen replied. "Where do you want to start? You can call me Gwen".

"Ok, Gwen", Lois replied. "How much do you know about the Blur"? Lois asked. "Do you know his secret identity"?

"I see you don't waste time, Lois", Gwen chuckled. "Yes, I do know who he is, but I will not say because I respect his privacy".

"Pretty decent job on the cover-up", Lois responded. "Relax, I know Clark is the Blur. It makes me love him more. But I know the world needs him more than I do. You seem to have a lot of experience with this, Gwen. So, how do you deal with the fact that your boyfriend goes off and saves the world? Wouldn't you feel like you're holding him back"? Lois asked.

_Um, how do I go about this without revealing Clark's secret? _Gwen thought. _Nice going Stacy. _ "Um, you have to be patient and try not to worry about it", Gwen said. "Also, you wouldn't be holding him back. You would be his support. Every _ubermech _ needs one. At least that's a Greek term I learned. For example, Electro, the last the last villain Peter and I fought, could bend electricity to his will. I helped him adapt his suit to withstand the electricity".

"Sounds fun", Lois replied. "Hey, Peter Parker wouldn't happen to be Spiderman, would he"?

At this, Gwen blanched. "How'd you know"? She sputtered.

I researched what you were talking about just now and your email mentioned his name", Lois replied. "Not that hard to put the pieces together".

"Oh man", Gwen replied. "It was that obvious"?

"Yup", Lois replied, smirking.

"I really need to work on that", Gwen replied. "I mean, I practically shrieked his name in public because I was mad at him".

"What did he do"? Lois asked

"He webbed my hand to the hood of a police car when he told me to close it", Gwen replied. "I can't believe I fell for that".

Lois laughed. "Yup. Should have seen that coming. "That raises another question: what if he doesn't want you to be involved in the superhero biz or a part of his life because it's too dangerous"?

"Ah, this I know all too well", Gwen replied. "It took many months for Peter to firmly decide on whether to include me in his life, let alone his "Spiderman business. We've reached an understanding though. You have to make Clark understand that it's your choice and that you know the risks involved".

"Ok", Lois replied. "I'll do that. It was nice talking to you, Gwen. Good night. I may come and visit sometime".

"Thank you! It was a pleasure talking to you as well" Gwen replied. Then they both hung up.

Both Gwen and Lois got ready for bed and slept peacefully

_Meanwhile with Clark_

As soon as he dealt with the globe and talked to Jor-El, Clark supersped home and got ready for bed. _I just hope I can salvage my relationship with Lois because being Saviour of the world isn't in the cards yet,_ he thought glumly. After many hours of tossing and turning, he finally drifted to sleep/

_The next day (morning) Lois' apartment_

Lois got up at about 9 am, had breakfast and emailed Perry saying she wouldn't take the job, citing "more important things" that needed her time and energy. After finishing her email, she heard a tell-tale whoosh. _Time to chat, Smallville._ She thought to Clark knocked, she opened the door and exclaimed, "Clark"! What are you doing here"? She asked.

"I'm hoping that I can change your mind about Africa", Clark replied.

"I thought that you wanted me to take the job", Lois replied confused.

"No"! Clark exclaimed. At Lois' confused look, he continued"…..it….was….it …..", Clark stuttered. He recomposed himself and said " Look, I knew that it was a big break for your career. But I don't want you to take the job anymore. Not until you have all the information".

"I'm listening", Lois replied _He's finally going to tell me! _She thought.

"All my life I've been afraid, Lois", Clark said. "Afraid of people knowing the truth about me. Afraid of them rejecting me and even if they didn't, still losing them. I've been afraid of everything I can't control. When I was faced with the idea of losing you forever, it made me realize that there's something I would regret more than anything else, and that's not telling you the truth about me cuz that's the only way we could share a life together. I know the odds would be stacked against us. We would be risking everything, but if you're ready to take that leap, there's no one else I want to take that leap with. Lois, you've had a lot of questions about the Blur. It's me. I'm the Blur.

At this, Lois hugged him tightly. _Yes! He finally let me in! _"What took you so long"? She asked.

"What"? Clark replied.

She gave him a cheesy grin.

Clark saw this and was confused. "You...'? He was cut off by Lois' finger.

Then they smiled at each other and pulled in for a passionate kiss, the first of many to come.

* * *

Epilogue to follow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue**

_The day after Clark's confession_

Lois and Clark finished up another normal day at the Planet, writing up articles. In Clark's case, he had to leave to make the occasional save. At about 4 pm, Lois was writing up another article when she got an email from Gwen Stacy asking how things went and asking her to visit. She also gave her home address in that message. She bit her lip and decided to visit her using "the Clark Kent Express". She went up to her boyfriend and said, "How about we call it a day after I've finished this article"?

Clark was curious. "Why"? He asked.

"I promised Gwen we would visit her after we sorted things out", Lois replied.

Clark's brow furrowed, until he remembered, "Oh right". Spiderman's girlfriend". He replied.

"You owe her big time. I was going to take that job in Africa, you know", Lois replied.

"What'd she say"? Clark asked.

"Nuh-uh. That's between us girls. There, the article's finished! Now, chop-chop, Smallville! We don't have all day! Lois replied.

"Where are we meeting her"? Clark asked.

"Her house", Lois replied

Clark shook his head at his girlfriend's antics, took her by the hand and proceeded to walk out of the building to "visit" Gwen.

_Meanwhile with Peter and Gwen_

Gwen was getting antsy because she hadn't gotten a response to her email. _What if things didn't pan out? _She thought glumly.

Her boyfriend noticed her mood and asked, "What's up? You're not as cheerful as you usually are".

"I'm just worried about Lois and Clark", Gwen replied. "What if things didn't work out"?

"I'm sure they did", Peter replied.

"How do you know"? Gwen asked.

"Cuz you're awesome and know what to say", Peter replied.

At this, Gwen smiled and proceeded to press her lips to his when he doorbell rang.

"Gwen"! Could you get the door"? Her mom asked.

"On it, mom"! Gwen replied. _I wonder who it could be._ As she opened the door, her jaw dropped.

"Well, if this is a bad time, we can come back another day", Lois quipped.

"Lois, I think she's in shock because you surprised her", Clark quipped. "You practically blow right into people's lives".

"Shut up, Smallville. Wipe that smug grin off your face! For the record, she inserted herself into my life"!

At the commotion, Mrs. Stacy and Peter walked to the door. "Hi", Mrs. Stacy said. "Who are you"?

"Yeah", Peter replied. "Who are you"? _I know that's Clark, but that's the girl he's in love with? Way to go Gwen, you just ushered the end of the world._

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet", Lois replied, shaking hands with Mrs. Stacy and Peter.

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet", Clark replied, also shaking hands with Mrs. Stacy and Peter.

"What do you guys want"? Mrs. Stacy asked, suspicious. _Do they know Peter's secret? Do they know Gwen's affiliation with Spiderman?_

"Yeah, we just came by to thank Mrs. Stacy for helping us work through our relational problems", Lois replied. "She has definitely been a super help in that area. She definitely has a lot of experience dealing with guys like Clark".

"I see", Mrs. Stacy replied, relieved. _So, it's clear they know, but Miss Lane is keeping their secret. Perhaps because she's dating a superhero of her own. _ She then turned to look at Clark. _Could this be the guy that saved my daughter's life? Gwen never talks about that night. I'll have to talk to her about it later._

"Mom", are you ok"? Gwen asked concernedly.

"Yes, dear", Mrs. Stacy replied. "I'm fine. Anyways, why don't the two of you come in and have dinner with us? We would love the company".

"Oh no, we possibly couldn't…", Lois replied.

"Yeah, Lois here eats a lot", Clark quipped.

"Can it, Smallville! You eat more than me"! Lois replied.

"At least I chew my food", Clark responded.

Peter was watching this interaction with a bewildered look on his face. Meanwhile, Gwen and Mrs. Stacy were amused at the couple's antics.

"How long have you two been dating"? Mrs. Stacy asked.

"Well, we dated for five months, then broke up because Smallville here was a jerk and kept secrets", Lois responded. At this, she jerked a thumb in his direction. "But, he came to his senses yesterday and told me everything. There are no more secrets between us", Lois said. I made him grovel at my feet in order to get us to date again", she added mischievously.

"Hey! That's not true"! Clark exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is, Smallville". Live with it", Lois said. "We won't stay for dinner, but we would like to talk to Gwen and Peter alone. Off the record of course.

"Sure, that's fine", Mrs. Stacy replied. "Be sure to have them back by six"!

"Will do, Mrs. Stacy", Lois and Clark replied in unison."

Mrs. Stacy smiled again." Oh Gwen, before I forget, I'd like Peter to stay for dinner because I need to talk to both of you after you're done with Lois and Clark", she said.

"Yes, Mrs. Stacy, that's fine", Peter replied. _What does she want to talk about? _

"Oh ok", Gwen replied. _What could mom possibly want? _She thought. But she pushed the thought away as she walked with Lois, Clark and Peter".

Soon the four of them reached a cafe that was relatively quiet. They proceeded to sit down: Lois and Clark on one side and Gwen and Peter on the other. The waiter came up to them and asked, "What would you like to drink"?

"Water is fine with me", Lois replied.

"Same here", Clark replied.

"I'll have a Coke", Peter said.

"Water's fine", Gwen said.

The waiter nodded and went off to get their drinks.

"So, I'd just like to say thanks for saving my relationship", Lois said to Gwen.

"No problem", Gwen replied. "Someone needs to keep these guys in line"!

"Hey"! Peter and Clark exclaimed.

"We don't need you ladys to keep us in line"! Clark retorted.

"Yeah, um, what he said", Peter replied.

"Geez, Peter", Lois replied. "I hope you're not thinking about becoming a reporter. You'd be dead in ten seconds".

"No, I wouldn't. I would um be fine", Peter said.

"Uh huh, sure", Lois replied unconvinced.

"She's right", Gwen said. "You wouldn't survive Peter".

"Wha"? Peter replied astonished. 'Why not"?

"Because you have really bad interpersonal skills", Gwen replied.

"Is that so"? Peter replied. "Prove it".

"I will", Gwen replied.

Clark and Lois watched their interaction with amusement. Just then, the waiter came back with their drinks. "Would you like to order anything"? He asked.

"No thanks," Lois replied. I'm good".

"Same here", Clark replied.

"I'm good", Gwen replied.

"Same", Peter replied. The waiter nodded and left.

"Ok", Gwen said. So I need to prove my point. What about the time you asked me out"?

"Ooohh, sounds fun", Lois replied. Do tell the story". Clark nodded, clearly intrigued.

"It was after Peter nearly got expelled for breaking the backboard", Gwen started but Lois interrupted. "He what"? She exclaimed. "He seems like a quiet sort of boy", she continued.

"Lois, let her finish the story", Clark reprimanded her.

"Ok, sorry", Lois said. "Please continue.

"His uncle had just finished lecturing him, saw me and pointed at me", Gwen said. "He said, 'He's got you on his computer'.

"Totally not awkward at all", Lois quipped.

"That's not even the best part", Gwen replied. "After his uncle left, I walked over and asked him 'You've got me on your computer'? Peter responded with 'He's a character my uncle. He's a pathological liar'. I replied, 'Oh man, you don't have me on your computer'? Peter replied, 'Yeah, I mean, I took a photo of the debate team and you're on the debate team, so', At this I interjected with, 'Right'. He continued 'So, he must have seen me touching up stuff'. I replied teasingly,'Touching up stuff'? He said, 'I'm not gonna answer that'".

"Get to the point already"! Lois interjected impatiently.

"Lois, be nice", Clark said. "After all, they did get us together".

"You mean they convinced me to let you be a part of my life", Lois shot back.

"I think we started the apocalypse", Peter whispered to Gwen.

"What was that, Shy boy? You got something to say, say it to my face"! Lois said emphatically.

"Um….it's just that...um", Peter stuttered.

"C'mon kid, any day now", Lois replied.

"How can you stand her"? Peter asked Clark. "I mean she's ill-tempered, bossy and rude".

"You did not just say that"! Lois exclaimed. She tried to throttle Peter, but Clark stopped her. "Lois, we're at a restaurant and we're supposed to enjoy ourselves", he said.

"Ok, fine", Lois replied. "You get a free pass kid".

"But to answer your question, while she is bossy, rude, obnoxious, insensitive-"

"Hey"! Lois exclaimed. I may have been afraid to punch Peter, but I won't hesitate to punch you. It'll probably hurt you more than me anyway".

"Lois, let me finish", Clark said. "The best relationships always start that way".

"Aww", Lois said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Who said that"?

"Lana", Clark replied. "About you and me".

"Remind me to tell her thanks if we see her", Lois replied.

"Back to my story," Gwen interjected. "Anyways, Peter continued, 'So, ah, you wanna ah, I don't know..' I replied, 'Wanna what'?…I don't know..just…...ah'. you wanna um…...we could…..or we could do something else. Or if you don't like, we could…..' I interjected, 'Yeah, yeah. Either one'. He says, 'Really'? I reply, 'Sure'. He replied, 'Ok good. Sounds good'. I replied, 'Cool'. He replied, 'Cool'. He then said, 'I-No I can't, I can't right now. I'm so busy right now'. As he said this, I agreed saying, 'I know . Ugh. Me too'. Peter replied, 'But ah you know'... I interjected with, 'Just ah, you know'. He continues,' just another'? I add, 'Time'? I did an awkward spin as I said it. Peter responds, 'Ok, alright'.

When Gwen finished, Lois burst out laughing. "Wow, that's hilarious", she said. You two could not form coherent words. It's cute though".

"Your story reminds me of how I felt asking Lois out", Clark said. "She was definitely scared too".

"I'll give you that", Lois replied. "It's scary losing your best friend".

"I know," Clark replied, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

The banter continued like this until six pm. Then Lois and Clark dropped off Gwen and Peter and headed back to Metropolis. Peter and Gwen had dinner with the Stacy family laughing and joking with one another. After the dishes were finished and the boys were put to sleep, Mrs. Stacy said asked Peter and Gwen, "We need to talk…..about Peter being Spiderman".

* * *

That's it for this series (for now). I'll consider doing this conversation in the future. Right now, I want to take a break from this fandom. Please Review and let me know what you think! (Of this story or the story arc as a whole!


End file.
